A Heartless War
by Duelwielder
Summary: Sora has been living a normal life, but is that "his" life or did he have another? His world is suddenly attacked by an enemy that remembers who he is. To save everything, he must remember who he was and more importantly who he loved. Possible SoraxKairi
1. This is my life?

A Heartless War

Under the stars that all life sat under, laid a young man sleeping soundly in his bed. He who was unaware of his importance was about to spend his last night in his reality. Destiny had found him and soon will throw him back into the world that he belonged to. The world of our hero.

This boy was born and grew up in a normal middle class society, he was just finishing highschool and about to start his life. He was going to marry a girl he didn't truly love, about to take on the life he never really wanted. He always felt that someone out there was looking for him and vice versa.

"Sora, you need to wake up from this slumber of yours. Everyone's waiting..." Said a voice that sounded very far away.

In Sora's dream he stood at the outskirts of a small island staring out into the endless sea. It was cloudy and no sun could be spotted, however it seemed normal until his deep blue eyes fell upon the stillness of the ocean. There were no waves, no movement what so ever. There was a familiarity in the air about his place, the trees, the small mound just in front of the island and even the bridge connecting the two. But on top of that mound he couldn't see, the image was blurred.

"I know this place! Why can't I remember it?" He spoke in a normal tone unaware of another presence.

A figure that leaned on the wall of a cave next to a mini waterfall stared and watched Sora carefully. This wasn't the time to reveal himself to Sora, but in time they both would soon be ready. "They've found you Sora, you have to start remembering who you are or we are both done for." Said the mysterious figure that Sora was still ignorant of.

The hairs on Sora's neck suddenly stood up and he shivered as if someone stepped on his grave. He quickly looked around, he spotted a cave near the waterfall but nobody was there. He shivered and said "I could've sworn someone was there." He didn't hear it but he felt someone was trying to communicate with him.

Sora began to walk along the coastline, he soon found himself near zip-line tower and that's when he saw it. An incomplete boat, his heart skipped a beat. "I built this? But how?" He sprinted to the boat, ignoring his footing he tripped and fell hard into the wet sand. He quickly stared up and watched as the boat began to fade away. He got up and quickly jerked around and gasped as this whole island started to fade away. He stared down at his hand and he too was fading.

"What-?" He was cut off as his eyes opened, and he was again in his normal room. "That place…" He whispered to himself so that no one could hear. He growled as he relaxed in his soft bed. "I must be getting nervous cause of graduation today. I guess I need to get dressed, the ceremony won't wait on me." He made one of his silly grins as he lazily rolled out of bed.

That morning Sora dressed up in his ceremonial rove and drove to where the graduation ceremony was. His parents were to meet him there and watch him from the distance as it was with all the adults besides the principle and faculty. He waited in line as his turn finally came up to graduate, most of his life he had been going to school and working for this. He was a bit saddened at the thought that it was almost over. The principle said his name on the speakers and handed him his degree. Sora thought to himself "That was it, 13 years of work and I get my name casually spoken on the speakers and handed some paper?" Obviously Sora was a little disappointed in the feeling.

The rest of the ceremony went according to the schools plan and soon enough ended. Now all Sora had to plan was to go home and celebrate with his family. He was invited to a few parties but he didn't really care to go. It wasn't that he didn't like parties, he didn't want to say goodbye. In his mind a graduation party for friends was the last party they would have together.

When he got home his friends and family were there, he had a lot of friend and a loving family. In a sense Sora was popular in school, a nice goofy guy who always seemed to help everyone who asked him. Few people found it odd, but it felt natural to him.

At the end of his own graduation party he opened gifts; it was mostly money and photo albums of when he was a kid. When he thought he was done opening graduation presents his dad who was 6 feet tall, dark brown hair and a strong build along with an intimidating mustache and bear stumbled into the living room barely keeping hold of what seemed to be a big heavy present. It was at least 5 feet tall and 4 feet wide. It was wrapped in blue and red wrapping and was wrapped up in a gold ribbon.

"Wow, you guys really didn't have to get me another gift you know?" Said Sora who grinned and chuckled a bit.

"This isn't from me or your mom, who's this monstrous gift from?" He said out loud as he dropped the box on the ground next to Sora. No one responded, he thought it was his girlfriend but she already got him a promise ring (He wasn't to happy when he got her gift). "I guess you can open it Sora." Said his dad who was obviously curious on what was in the box. Sora then bent down next to the box and began to open it.

At this moment in time, this was the most important gift Sora has ever gotten in his entire life. He untied the bow and tore the wrappings off, leaving a cardboard box, he opened it carefully, and then he and the whole family gasped in utter surprise. There was nothing in it but a small note at the floor of the box.

"That's impossible, that thing weighed a ton!" Spoke his father, as he marveled at the box.

After hearing his father Sora reached in and pulled out the small letter. He began to read the letter that was written in gold cursive letters "Waiting sometimes isn't good enough Right? We don't have much time Sora, I can't explain to you what's about to happen and what has happened to you, but if you want answers too who you really are, meet me in the city, where you might ask? Don't worry I'll find you once you get there. Don't ever forget… I'm always with you."

Sora's jaw dropped as he saw a poorly boat that looked almost like the one in his dream. He folded the letter and shoved it in his pocket. "Sora you okay? Said his girlfriend. His heart seemed to be fluttering, a flying feeling it seemed to be. Like it remembered something his mind couldn't. He knew what he had to do next. "I'm so sorry Katie but I have to end our relationship." His parents and her parents- hell everyone gasped. His mom got up and asked him why?

"I'm sorry everyone, gah-"As he put on his jacket." But I have to go, I love you mom and dad. Bye everyone! He said as he dashed out of his house while everyone was pummeling him with questions and trying to call for him to come back. But his heart told him differently, he wanted- no, needed to go and find whoever sent this letter. He unlocked his 1967 mustang and drove towards the city. He could clearly see it in the distance with its towering buildings faded in the background.

In the distance behind the un-expecting city a colossal storm was brewing and in it was the world's greatest threat it has seen. Something other worldly was about to begin taking this world as it had taken many.

Sora's windshield wipers were on full blast but even he could barely see outside. He soon found himself in the middle of the city in stand still traffic. He quickly without hesitating jumped out of his car and left it behind to search for this mysterious person who wrote him that letter. His heart was feeling awkwardly alive. To him his heart seemed dead compared to this and he didn't want that feeling to go away. Someone was looking for him and he was looking for them.

"Where are you?" He yelled as he ran through the rain on the sidewalk, looking at everyone he passed bye to see if the person he was looking for would stop him. The storm began to pick up even harder, lightning seemed to crash everywhere. One then struck a building right next to him, concrete flew everywhere. Sora flinched and rolled under some debris as it flew everywhere around him. One piece of concrete it a citizen on the head cutting him badly. Sora turned around to help the poor man. Sora took off his shirt under his jacket to soak up and attempt to stop the bleeding. He would have used his jacket but it was leather and wouldn't have worked as well.

He looked and stared at where the lightning hit, he noted that only was it very unlikely that lightning would hit just plain concrete but the effect was more devastating as it should have been. "This storm was a powerful and random one" he thought to himself. And then just as it came the rain came to a complete stop. Silence fell upon the big city, all the electricity stopped all of a sudden.

"This is eerie." Said some random person in the crowd behind Sora. He too however had to agree.

What happened next cause everyone in that town and soon the whole planet to look up with uncontrolled fear. Hundreds of black tornadoes fell from the sky and randomly destroyed anything in their path. Some landed and smashed into buildings causing them to collapse all around Sora. One building in front of him and the injured man slowing started to tip towards them. He could hear metal bending and snapping under and in the building as it began its fall.

Sora picked up the man and ran directly right, towards an open display whose glass window was shattered do to the shockwave of the lightning strike from earlier. The collision between them and the falling building would be very close, so Sora had to pick up his speed or him and the man were done for.

"RAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Yelled Sora as he pushed his muscles to the limit as he ran through the building, the ceiling began to cave in, he dove with the man on his shoulder and by a hair did he and the man avoid being squashed. Soon enough after he carried the man out of the building, dust was everywhere. He checked on him to make sure he was still alive then looked around at all the destruction and pain. People crying and screaming all around him, chaos had rippled through the city. Explosions were happening everywhere, Sora slowly walked towards a nearby ambulance. The workers were out carrying and helping some victims.

Sora walked up to a woman worker and asked "Ma'am could you please help this man?" She turned away from the dead corpse from which she was checking for a pulse. She turned then nodded and helped Sora gently lay the man on a stretcher, her coworker came over and helped her carry him into one of the cars. The injured man opened one eye and stared at Sora as he was being pulled away. He repeated "Thank you, Thank you as he was hauled into the ambulance.

Sora turned around and ran towards the heart of the city, carefully avoiding the directions the black tornadoes were going. He soon found himself alone, in the open next to a fallen skyscraper that leaned at an angle on another fallen building. Suddenly without warning the ground Sora was standing one became a pool of black smoke; he started to sink in it. He dragged his feet out of it; this feet was similar to walking through mud two feet deep.

After exhausting himself he finally made it to the edge of the fallen building and pulled himself up onto the sideways room. He hid under a desk and observed the giant pool of black that appeared outside. Yellow eyes opened up everywhere within the Darkness, and slowly the darkness with the eyes started to rise and take form of bizarre creatures that Sora in his lifetime had never seen. Dozens of them started to crawl/walk around as if hunting something.

Sora's blood went ice cold as all the creatures stared directly at his location. And in a burst of a second they started towards Sora's hiding place. He leaped out from under the desk knocking it over, and ran up towards the building that was facing the sky. The carpet made it hard to run at the awkward angle. He looked back at the creatures who were definitely much faster then normal people, including himself.

Sora jumped through busted holes of the rooms above him only to find that the creatures can make a dark pool of their own and go through any walls around them. "This is crap!" Yelled a frustrated Sora as he navigated his way to the top of the angled building.

Sora who now was standing outside on the tip of the building staring down at the heartless coming to get him, he was about eighty to a hundred feet above the ground. Wind gusted all around him, rain drops gently running into his face.

"This is it… I'm, sorry I couldn't find you. I knew deep down my whole life that I was looking for whoever you are. Maybe in the next life I'll see you…" Sora was almost about to just let those creatures tear him apart or eat him, whatever their purpose he figured he wasn't going to go down without a fight. One of the creatures charged at him ahead of its group…

A heartless, that's what these things are, how did he know that? His blue eyes and the yellow eyes of this heartless met; Sora took a stance that seemed to be from muscle memory. Then the Heartless jumped and dove at Sora, at this point through his eyes, time moved 2 times slower.

"Sora!" Yelled a Girls voice from the distance.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""Duelwielder: Its been a long time hasn't it? I remember when I first came out with the first heartless war series. I decided this go around, that I'd make it better. Also funny how almost 8-10 years ago I foresaw the whole keyblade armor deal. Anyways I'm and I'll tell you what if you like it send me a review of what you think. Reviews make me work hard and faster. I will definitely write chapter 2 soon. Oh and also I never go back and reread what I wrote, I just write it straight forward so if my grammar sucks you know why. Good to be back!


	2. Opening of the Eyes

Opening of the eyes.

Sora! Shouted a voice that came from a woman, he heard it as though the one screaming it was in his head. For a moment a sense of familiarity filled his heart, which sparked his heart which felt both lighter and warmer. Through this feeling and in desperation he mentally reached into that feel and soon after him and the heartless that was inches from him burst into light.

The air filled with a high pitched ringing sound, and the shockwave from the light shattered all the glass in the building they were standing on. The swarms of heartless were knocked off their feet and were tossed off the building. The wind in the air picked up and revolved around the light then dispersed soon after. The light faded and Sora was left on the building holding a giant key. Sora then opened his eyes and stared at the marvel that fit perfectly in his hands.

"What is this thing?" Sora said shocked and confused. He stared around preparing for another attack from the heartless. But to his surprise all that were on the building were gone. While staring around he got a sense of vertigo from being up so high. Destruction circled around him, the rain came down hard, the tornadoes destroyed everything in there path and either because he couldn't see as far or it was as it seemed, it looked like natural disasters covered the world. A sense of dread filled Sora's heart, his family and friends, even his ex girlfriend were most likely dead.

Tears filled his eyes as his legs gave out beneath him and he collapsed on the concrete connected to the toppled building he sat on. Was this the end, was the meaning of everything was just suppose to be destroyed.

"I won't let it end like this!" He stood up and stared at his ending world. Heartless gathered below him, giving the illusion of the ocean being black with yellow eyes. Thousands of these creatures engulfed half the build he stood on, all focusing on him. His grip on the giant key tightened and he stood ready to fight every single of them. Rain splashed on his back and a drop dripped down his eyebrow. To him this was the last act of humanity… He was mistaken.

A low humming filled his ears; he turned around to be greeted by two bright lights. As soon as his eyes adjusted to it he gasped at something he never thought he would have ever seen; an alien looking ship hovered a couple of feet away from him.

The hanger's door flew open and what looked like the outline of a person reached out to him. In the midst of all the noise around him, he heard a man trying to call out to him.

"You… Jump… Hurry!" Was all Sora could make out, he turned around and the heartless were going to be upon him in but a few seconds. It was either fight or flight, and he chose the one that had the better chance of surviving. He backed up away from the ship then dashed forward in order to leap the distance needed. At the last second with all his strength Sora jumped. For a few seconds the only thing between him and the ground was a he imagined was 50 feet. Rain splatter in his face as he drew closer to the person that was trying to save him. Sora reached out with his hand hoping to grab onto the only thing that controlled his fate at the time.

At first he thought he missed, but a hand gripped his wrists and Sora gripped his tightly. He dangled on the edge of the ship for a second before being pulled up for safety. Sora could hear his own heart beat in his head as he lay on the floor of the ship. The hanger door closed shut giving out a loud burst of air.

Sora stared straight up and stared at the man who saved him. "Tha… Thank… you…" huffed an energy drained Sora.

"I've finally found you Sora." The man had a quick happy laugh." But I have to admit, for a second I thought I was going to drop you."

Sora almost didn't catch it at first but this man knew his name. His vision started to blur and that last thing he saw was the silver haired young man smirking until he noticed Sora passing out.

Duelwielder: This was a very brief chapter but seeing as it was a key point in the story I thought I'd leave it there. Read and review and let me know what you think, I love criticism and if there is something you guys don't or do like let me know. See you soon.


End file.
